


I’ve Been Watching Your World From Afar

by dear_chaton



Series: You’re Strange and Beautiful [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Langst, M/M, a bit of angst, just two paladins talking stuff out, lance is training with his new sword, no ships, shiro is being an ass, shiro might get judo flipped, shiro shouted at my baby and that cannot stand, stuff gets resolved, stuff gets said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where everything comes out





	I’ve Been Watching Your World From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samyx914](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyx914/gifts).



> This is just a little thing I wrote for a friend over on tumblr!
> 
> Title comes from Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, feel free to point out and correct me if I’ve missed something^^

_Snikt!_

❝Again,❞ Lance groaned, picking himself off the ground, and activated his altean broadsword. As training bots whirled to life once more, he tried to focus more on his stance like Allura taught him and not on the aching in his limbs. This was his fifth rep, all the other paladins had been excused, but none with the same glare that Shiro had trained on him.

Shiro had been acting super weird lately. But Lance couldn’t put his finger on it. Sure everyone was a little under pressure these days, but that didn't mean endless training sessions. Lance had suspected something was wrong, especially after the whole void thing, but he was unsure if that was paranoia or him just being stupid and missing on cues.

At this point, the paladin wondered if Shiro was trying to force Keith’s old training tactics on Lance, or rather lack of.

Wouldn't be the first time he replaced Keith. Certainly wouldn't be the last time.

❝Lance you need to focus if you want to pilot the red lion like Keith did.❞ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Still, that didn’t stop Lance from momentarily glancing at the doors, half expecting Keith to walk through them to kick his ass once again. When he didn’t, Lance gave a weak salute, slashing at another bot.

He could feel Shiro’s glare intensify, and that distracted him enough for a bot to get a cheap shot, burning through his side armor.

❝End simulation,❞ He called with a strained hiss.

❝I didn’t say you could end training Lance.❞ He was never one to mock authorities but Lance had to refrain himself back from doing anything stupid.

❝Yeah well sometimes a great leader should know when enough is enough.❞ He rolled his shoulders, sighing in relief at the pops and hoped Hunk would be in the mood for a massage tonight.

❝The team should when to push through the hardest part and prevail in the end.❞

❝The leader should know when to listen to his teammates and make decisions accordingly and not fly in blind and lose the black lion.❞ Lance sneered, and Shiro glowered at him.

❝Lance you are dismissed.❞ Shiro shut him down again. But Lance had enough.

❝You never listen to me! Shiro, you listen to Keith or Allura. Hell even Lotor you trust more than me, and I’m supposed to be your right hand man!❞ He had said his piece and he was proud of himself for standing up for himself. Shiro had turned around sometime during his rant, and suddenly turned back again.

❝I’m sorry but did you say something?❞ Lance’s heart dropped. ❝Is there a problem?❞

Anger flared in him, he should of let it go, but he could take being ignored by his giant ass family, it was inevitable. He could ignore that he was always compared to Keith, here and back on earth. It was fine, he was fine, it was totally fine.

But this was the final straw.

❝Lance,❞

❝Sit down and shut up.❞ His bayard subconsciously came to life, as if it knew he was pissed and therefore reacting as if Keith was still it's paladin.

❝Excuse me?❞ Shiro’s hand lit up threateningly.

A year ago, Lance would have paled at the thought of fighting Shiro, his hero and the trusted black paladin.

But this man wasn't Shiro.

They were in a stand still, neither man moved. Lance was hyper aware of everything, from the way that Shiro’s leg shifted back to support his weight, to the way that the control room lights flickered on and off. It was like slow motion when Shiro finally moved, lunging towards Lance.

He caught Shiro’s arm before the ‘black paladin’ had a chance to decapitate him and threw him onto the floor.

❝Lance!❞ A flash of white entered his peripheral vision, and suddenly footsteps came bounding towards him. Allura had her bayard out, and at the ready.

❝Lance, what’s wrong?❞ Lance looked down and Shiro was out cold. Hopefully it was at the shock of the judo flip that did him in and not that Lance actually pulled it off. As he tried putting words together in order to form an explanation, the aching came back in full force now that his life was threatened.

❝Shiro attacked Lance.❞ Coran called down from the control room and suddenly the rest of the team were by his side. Hunk pressed an ice pack between his shoulders and Lance hissed again.

There were a flurry of questions, some he couldn’t quite answer and others he was finally able to explain his theories on the man before them. Pidge nudged Shiro’s arm lightly and sighed.

❝I've been running some tests on him since we got him back and it didn't make sense. I thought i was going crazy but its all in my lab. This is a clone, his cells aren’t older than a few months at best.❞

❝But don’t we grow new cells every once in a while?❞ Hunk reasoned, and Pidge went into detail that yes while that is true, a few things were very much processed according to Shiro’s readings. It was almost too horrifying to be true.

❝Number five is correct,❞ Lotor stepped into the room, leaning into the threshold and crossed his arms.

❝I've seen the witch do worse but this is likely her doing. A way to see into the enemies plans and minds without doing so much as lift a finger. She pit one of my own generals against me this way.❞ Lotor looked as bitter as he spoke, and that somewhat explained why there were only three generals when they were trading Lotor for Sam Holt.

❝So what do we do now?❞ Hunk asked, looking nervously between Not Shiro and Lotor.

❝First we have to put this one somewhere where we can monitor him, and keep him from spilling more of our secrets.❞ Coran hoisted up the man, who would probably end up in the same prison Sendak had once resided.

❝Second, it's time we find ourselves a new black paladin,❞ Allura spoke, and looked at Lance.

❝And I think we got a pretty good canadidate right here with us.❞

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end is a bit vague, I’m saying Black Paladin Lance basically, and I totally might do a second part of this, just let me know^^
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Kiwi xx


End file.
